tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Multimoog
Thanks for stopping by, and leaving encouraging comments shawn. See you say your a graphic designer. Would it be possible to get a graphic for a site logo as the photos I have tend to have dark backgrounds, so dont work as small icon graphics. Notice a lot of the sites have graphics for the Spotlight feature ads rather than pictures. When I started the site, the Front page intro was on about a site banner? graphic but the proportions did not work for the photo I had. A logo should have a Tractor, Excavator and a Steam engine or roller in it to show the breath of subjects covered. The site is probably of a size now with content to "market" it to get some other contributors to articles, as I've set up a basic structure, based on wikipedia articles for histories were available for subjects then expanded them from were wikipedia stops, i.e. lists of models to link to the individual articles for each. Tried to give a few articles back to wikipedia for makes not covered or fill gaps in. Now Building tractor Wiki articles up and adding photos as it make them visually more interesting. How can I get the Site out there more, the google counter says getting 200 + hits, but is this good or poor ? Only had one contributor to date which is disappointing.:( Any suggestions, have added site into the Hub lists for other subjects that its related to as well (Engineering, and Transport) and the Hobbies listing. -BulldozerD11 02:41, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Grapic Thanks Shawn, will look out for it later then. Tried adding links in some wikipedia articles of relevance, but obviously don,t want to be a Spammer. Will try adding to other forums / web sites will have to search some out. But main one I'm on only has a slight relevance. How to Inform with out being treated as spam. Am starting to talking to people at shows & rallies to tell them about the site, as this directy targets the main interest group. BulldozerD11 20:05, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Logo Thanks for logo Shawn, The Dozer looks like a Camel if you turn it round :lol: Like the Under construction feel to it with the American style sign look (to me). Do you Know any thing about Wiki coding for templates & automation of functions ? Tried to create a template for a tag for Images required on pages and wanted to make it stand out like the {(Wikipedia)} tag does with a box round the text with a icon in, ?BulldozerD11 21:55, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Templates Hi Shawn I've got a problem with templates, as I tried to import the function from Wikipedia, and is proving a bit more complex than expected so pages from WP with it embedded in now show up with an error messages at every instance Unimog is an example. (The full convert function appears to have over 2000 pages ( modules) making it up (Intricate) is an under statement. So I need to cut the functions down and eliminate some of the stuff that cross links to WP. Also have a problem in that some pages are not displaying properly, probably due to a difference I assume between Wikipedia code and Wikia's Wikis inbuilt functionality. See http://tractors.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Ombox Ombox for an example. The Boxes are not forming correctly and the graphics are landing outside the boxes HELP. Another display problem is the http://tractors.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_Company/doc Infobox company/doc display of the function on the documentation page thats Transcluded. Also, the wikipedia code has a short code WP: used in a lot of the code how do I get a short version to replace it to call Tractor Wiki versions of the pages without replacing with a full address ? Re-Spotlight:- Cheers, but a fair number of pages need tidying up first really as are messy from importing them to build on to. I've done the Welcome box and got rid of all the Uncategorised pages that were items on the page Wendy pointed me to, (till I started messing with templates). But would like to sort these coding bits out as the imported WP pages look bad, and for some of the others I was trying to get the info boxes working on / build a Tractor Wiki version for. Logo Shawn can you do me a smallWiki Logo of about 40-px ? for message boxes (size of WP's small Globe logo, please. - ( I may be digging a big hole here with these templates from WP - Help) - BulldozerD11 19:28, 24 July 2008 (UTC) welcome message To add the welcome message use . other wise any changes to the templates page will transclude through to all user pages its used on. * BTW, one of the IPs was a vandal! BulldozerD11 00:23, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :My mistake - I should have asked first. I was going through all the wikis I keep an eye on welcoming new people with red Talk links Shawn (talk) 16:58, 8 October 2008 (UTC)